User blog:Hellfire King Char/Char's rant on users leaving- A serious blog, mind you.
I am not going to hold back on anything. Ya flip out, not my problem. Alright, to get this started, ya boi guzma's got one thing to say to you all who are considering leaving, or just really think this wiki's "unfair." Meme that has some relevance to my rant incoming now Resuming now. Alright, now that this is out of the way, I need to get everything said and done. Lately, users seem to be leaving. A lot of them to be exact. We happen to be down 2-3 admins, and lots more users. So, I decided to get off my lazy fucking ass and do something about it. even though I'm insignificant in the grand scheme of this strange reality called life, I might as well say my thoughts on this matter. To the users who feel like they've made the wiki a shithole This is where around half of my ire is directed at. Agent and everyone. While they've certainly opened our eyes, they also could have helped tone down the fucking drama with their powers. Agent himself was an admin, and could have implemented new rules. Chesk falls into the same spot. Both of them could have used their influence to change the wiki for the better. '''Tendo left because he felt that we didn't like him and that he's made the wiki end up badly. Hell, all of these users had enough influence to make the wiki better. Sadly they didn't. So instead of just straight-up ditching, why not just, y'know, use your power to help? Authority is given for a reason: to help maintain the peace. GA was given a mod, and he's pretty damn good at it. Warpy, despite how afraid I was of him, was hard-pressed when it came to keeping potential threats out. Props to Gia and Shad, the two dudes still on and doing their hardest to keeping this wiki alive. Users that leave due to something minor like a constructive criticism Oh boy, these guys. Notable with Shrek, these users are overly sensitive and can't take a single criticism without flipping their shit. They take criticism as an insult. They don't seek to improve. Hell, I can take a few quotes from a website that I've read. The entire quote that I found here: " Intentionally Interpreting Any Criticism as an Insult "Who is he to call me lazy and worthless! A good person would never talk to me like this! He wrote this whole thing just to feel superior to me and to make me feel bad about my life! I'm going to think up my own insult to even the score!" Focusing on the Messenger to Avoid Hearing the Message "Who is THIS guy to tell ME how to live? Oh, like he's so high and mighty! It's just some dumb writer on the Internet! I'm going to go dig up something on him that reassures me that he's stupid, and that everything he's saying is stupid! This guy is so pretentious, it makes me puke! I watched his old works and they sucked!" With that out of the way, what not to do taken from this. '''Take a well-intentioned criticism as an insult: Please, do not do this. It's really foolish and not what the critic intended at all. What you can do instead: ''' Look at the meaning behind it. Take their advice. '''Using the ranter's history as a petty means of defense; focusing on the ranter's personality: It's basically diverting blame from yourself. Please, focus on the problem at hand instead of the messenger. And here we have a fourth section: Users who say they are leaving but pop up the next day. This includes Zombie and Clams. No offense to you guys, but I have to get this off my chest. See, these kinds of leavers just irk me. While the other 3 examples made good on their word, this particular group just decides to change their mind on a whim, which gets to me. I just don't get it. People who say they're leaving typically make good on their words. This group doesn't, which just sets me into an irritated mood. I don't have any advice other than deciding for yourself whether you truly need this wiki or not. Closing words Look, I'm not able to change a thing about this. But as far as I'm concerned, the admins who left due to their desire to stray from the wiki were able to fix some of the problems. Hell, this is why we need admins and mods to begin with. I'm just a simple user. Nothing more. This is char, done for the day. Peace. Category:Blog posts